The present invention relates generally to the field of efficient movement, and more particularly to determining an optimal path for an elevator.
An elevator is a type of transportation that moves people or goods between floors, or levels, of a building or other structure. Elevators are generally powered by electrical motors that either drive traction cables or counterweight systems like a hoist or pump hydraulic fluid to raise a cylindrical piston (e.g., a jack). Because of wheelchair access laws, elevators are usually a requirement in new multistory buildings, especially where wheelchair ramps would be impractical.